


no moral compass, pointing due north

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter Hale is a troll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Я абсолютно уверен, что не предлагал ничего неподобающего, ‒ говорит Питер. Он в замешательстве, но прячет это, невинно округляя глаза. ‒ Ничем не могу помочь, если ты слишком бурно реагируешь на мой природный сексуальный магнетизм.





	no moral compass, pointing due north

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no moral compass, pointing due north](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715949) by [AuntieClimactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieClimactic/pseuds/AuntieClimactic). 



> Все персонажи совершеннолетние, а Питер - троллина.

Все начинается с неизбежной «Питер Больше Не Труп, Что Мы Будем С Этим Делать?» встречи. Лицо у Стайлза практически синее, потому что вместо того чтобы дышать, он орет на Дерека, требуя убить Питера, прикончить его прямо сейчас! А Питер тем временем, по обыкновению прислонившись к дверному косяку, непринужденно вычищает грязь из-под ногтей. Скука.

‒ Он полезен! ‒ Дерек буквально взбешен необходимостью оправдываться. ‒ Это даже не обсуждается!

О Дерек, думает Питер. Каждый раз, когда ты, как сейчас, используешь свой Альфа-голос ‒ сотая частичка меня умирает внутри.

‒ Он полезен не более, чем огромная куча дерьма! ‒ орет Стайлз, ни на сантиметр не отступая под взглядом алых глаз Дерека. ‒ Что Питер делает помимо того, что пугает всех до усрачки? Да он просто распускающий руки старый растлитель малолетних, от которых нас всех в детстве остерегали родители. И ты хочешь, чтобы мы делили с ним свое личное пространство?!

‒ Распускающий руки старый растлитель малолетних? ‒ встревает Питер, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово. ‒ Это незаслуженно. Ну разве что тот раз с Лидией…

Питер улыбается ей. Она достает спрятанный нож.

‒ Я выпотрошу тебя, ‒ шипит Лидия.

Чудесная девочка.

‒ А парковка, где ты буквально изнасиловал мою руку и сделал мне предложение? ‒ продолжает свои обвинения Стайлз.

Все присутствующие изумленно таращатся на Питера.

‒ Я абсолютно уверен, что не предлагал ничего неподобающего, ‒ говорит Питер. Он в замешательстве, но прячет это, невинно округляя глаза. ‒ Ничем не могу помочь, если ты слишком бурно реагируешь на мой природный сексуальный магнетизм.

Он и правда не может. Такие вещи всегда были для него проблемой ‒ в выпускном классе его даже называли «Хренов Мистер Динамщик». За спиной, конечно.

Все взгляды возвращаются к Стайлзу, приобретшему крайне милый, к слову, оттенок красного. О, это уморительно!

‒ Даже не смотрите на меня! Он самый настоящий педофил! ‒ выплевывает Стайлз, злобно указывая пальцем в сторону Питера.

Тот окидывает тело Стайлза игривым взглядом.

‒ Пока нет.

Из комнаты как будто выкачивают весь воздух. Стайлз замирает, теряя дар речи, хотя его губы продолжают шевелиться. Остальные стоят абсолютно неподвижно, с ужасом наблюдая за происходящим и не имея ни малейшего понятия, как реагировать на подобную чертовщину. Кроме Лидии, да благословят волчьи боги эту удивительную девочку, которая делает шаг вперед, вытаскивая свой нож.

‒ Господи Иисусе, Питер, ‒ вздыхает Дерек, в отчаянии сжимая переносицу. ‒ Просто… Просто заткнись!

Питер отвечает своим лучшим «Кто? Я?» выражением лица ‒ тем самым, которое, увы и ах, вызывает у Дерека желание ему вмазать. Но вся ситуация дарит Питеру столько удовольствия, сколько он не получал уже несколько лет. И он абсолютно точно намерен это повторить. Ему не стыдно. Да черт возьми, он даже не помнит, что вообще такое стыд.

 

Проходят недели.

Дерек бродит по апартаментам, которые Питер убедил его купить после продолжительных угроз нассать на пол, ибо «ну раз ты настаиваешь, чтобы мы жили, как животные...». Обычный день Дерека ‒ нудная комбинация из физических упражнений и экзистенциальной тоски, поэтому Питер развлекается за счет детишек.

Возможно, он наслаждается этим чуть больше, чем следует. Он слушает, как девчонка Мартин сыплет все более изощренными угрозами каждый раз, когда ему удается подкрасться к ней со спины; нежно улыбается в ответ на убийственные взгляды Скотта при каждом упоминании его мамы; и упорно топчется по нервам племянника, покуда до крайности взбешенный Дерек, сбросив вселенское уныние, не ломает обеденный стол пополам (Питер достает Дерека исключительно по поводу уродливой мебели) и, наконец, не выметается из гребаного дома. Все эти моменты, как ничто другое, греют холодное злобное сердце Питера.

Чувствует ли он себя паршиво от того, насколько примитивно действует? Разве шуточки о маме Скотта ‒ не ниже его достоинства? Неужели его не волнует, насколько стремно он выглядит, нарочно подбираясь к Стайлзу чересчур близко?

Не-а. Нисколечко. Он вернулся из мертвых, как оказалось, только для того, чтобы застрять вместе с группой глупых, сексуально озабоченных подростков с худшими навыками общения на памяти Питера. А шесть лет до того провел в коме.

Поэтому приходится выбирать: либо ты встаешь на путь кровавых бесчинств, либо находишь более мирные способы развлекаться. А Питер ненавидит повторяться.

Он разрабатывает сложно структурированное расписание выведения из себя окружающих, базирующееся на надежной формуле, где: a) кто бы ни находился рядом в любое отдельно взятое время; b) уровень позерства в комнате; c) насколько сильно индивидуум пахнет отчаянием; d) как больно они могут ударить по лицу.

(b/a*c-d=x ‒ в случае, если кому-нибудь любопытно).

Правда, существуют исключения.

Питер оставляет в покое Айзека, потому что умеет распознавать потенциальную катастрофу еще на входе. И молчит каждый раз, когда Эллисон Арджент осмеливается находиться с ним в одной комнате. Он просто таращится на нее не мигая, барабаня когтями по любой находящейся рядом твердой поверхности. Иногда она умудряется набраться храбрости ответить на его взгляд, на что Питер лишь приподнимает бровь. Словами не передать, насколько ему поебать на ее напускную браваду. Она и то, что осталось от ее семьи, могут пойти и сдохнуть в огне.

И есть еще Стайлз. Стайлз ‒ любимчик Питера. Он так прекрасно реагирует на Питера, что чертовски трудно не наслаждаться их взаимодействием чуть сильнее, чем может считаться нормальным. От мальчишки постоянно несет сексуальным возбуждением, и шокировать его удивительно просто. Но Питер бережет свои по-настоящему непристойные заигрывания для самых эпичных ситуаций. В конце концов, он же не хочет, чтобы Стайлз вконец запутался.

 

В первый раз Питер переходит к тяжелой артиллерии, когда их преследует по улице стая Альф.

Дерек посылает Питера и Стайлза на переговоры для заключения перемирия. Питер, конечно, знает, что стратегия никогда не была сильной стороной племянника, но, серьезно, Стайлз родился без «Сначала Думай ‒ Потом Говори» гена, а Питер уже отметился убийством одной Альфы. Они умудряются продержаться целых пять минут, прежде чем приходится спасаться бегством, что на три минуты больше, чем Питер ставил в споре с Бойдом. Он должен этому мелкому засранцу 50 долларов!

Стайлз бежит изо всех сил, но Питер буквально слышит его изнеможение, и как бы ни был прекрасен очередной эпизод классического чувства вины Дерека Хейла «Горе Мне; Я Делаю Больно Всем, Кто Мне Дорог», Питер не думает, что сможет прожить долго, если вернется домой без одного конкретного человека.

Он чует мусорный бак прежде, чем видит. Схватив Стайлза подмышки и игнорируя возмущенные протесты, Питер закидывает того внутрь. Он успевает запрыгнуть следом и захлопнуть крышку раньше, чем Альфы заворачивают за угол.

Контейнер недостаточно большой, чтобы вместить взрослого мужчину и одного удивительно длинного семнадцатилетнего подростка. Поэтому в конечном итоге он оказывается лежащим на Стайлзе, и их лица настолько близко, что Питер чувствует дыхание мальчишки на своей щеке.

‒ Слезь с меня! ‒ пронзительно шепчет Стайлз.

Питер зажимает ему рот рукой, пока Альфы пробегают около бака.

Он вслушивается в звук их удаляющихся шагов, перед тем как снова взглянуть на Стайлза, который занят попытками убрать пальцы от своего рта. Это умилительно, и Питер просто не может сдержаться.

‒ Пожалуй, нам следует подождать здесь подольше. Для безопасности, ‒ Питер перемещается ниже и плотно упирается Стайлзу между ног, протесты Стилински заглушены его ладонью. Мальчишка вскидывает кулак, но Питер легко его перехватывает.

‒ Я чрезвычайно наслаждаюсь твоей компанией, ‒ шепчет Питер на ухо Стайлзу. ‒ Я так рад, что у нас есть шанс стать ближе, ‒ он слегка сдвигается. Недостаточно, чтобы их положение стало непристойным, однако Стайлзу хватает: опасно сузив глаза, он вскидывается, пытаясь сбросить с себя Питера. Но умудряется только прижать их бедра друг к другу плотнее.

‒ Ох, Стайлз, остановись прежде, чем окончательно опозоришь себя, ‒ качает головой Питер.

Он склоняется, намереваясь замереть в нескольких сантиметрах от разгневанного лица Стайлза, но, увы, ему не выпадает такого шанса. Увлекшись, он совершенно забывает о второй руке мальчишки, пока ему в лицо не впечатывается целая горсть мусора. Питер мгновенно затыкается, поскольку в нос шибает тошнотворной вонью гниющей рыбы. К тому времени как он перестает отплевываться от мерзкого послевкусия, Стайлз успевает выбраться из бака на улицу и позвонить Дереку.

‒ Я ненавижу его! ‒ орет Стайлз в трубку. ‒ Я так сильно, блядь, его ненавижу!

Питер беззвучно смеется, элегантно выпрыгивая из контейнера. Он обожает людей, которые вместо того, чтобы терпеть, бьют в ответ. Как печально, что в наши дни такой талант есть не у всех.

 

В следующий раз это случается, когда Стайлз пьет молоко прямо из пакета. Питер чувствует себя просто обязанным бесшумно появиться за спиной Стайлза, неторопливо пропустить руку сквозь его волосы и потянуть назад, выставляя напоказ беззащитное горло. Тот, вскрикнув, разливает молоко по всему полу. Питер осуждающе оглядывает беспорядок. Запах молока будет выветриваться вечность! Его недовольство меркнет, когда он фокусируется на том, как Стайлз упирается в кухонный стол в отчаянной попытке увеличить расстояние между ними.

‒ Плохое прикосновение! ‒ чуть ли не хрипит Стайлз. ‒ Это очень плохое прикосновение! Папа говорил мне о таких вещах. Ты знаешь? Мой отец. Шериф. У которого есть пушка и полное право выстрелить тебе в рожу!

‒ Ужасно извиняюсь, ‒ мурлычет Питер. ‒ Но твоя новая стрижка потрясающе подчеркивает черты лица.

‒ Мне нужен взрослый! ‒ кричит Стайлз в сторону гостиной, где Дерек почти достиг вселенского мира со Скоттом.

‒ Я взрослый, ‒ вкрадчиво напоминает Питер и опирается руками о стол с обеих сторон, поймав мальчишку в западню.

‒ Ты хренов дохлый псих! ‒ Стайлз толкает Питера в грудь, силясь отодвинуть от себя. Но тот продолжает напирать, придвигаясь ближе и окончательно вгоняя Стайлза в краску.

У Питера наготове совершенно потрясающий и похабный пассаж, но тут Скотт врывается в кухню и кидает его в кирпичную стену. Везде пыль и куски кирпича, а кто-то в гостиной смотрит на кухню прямо через гигантскую дыру в стене. Следующие несколько минут наполнены воем, проклятиями и запахом крови, пока Стайлзу наконец не удается утащить орущего, полуобратившегося, покрытого кровью Скотта из дома. Питер слышит крики Скотта, заверяющего, что они больше никогда в жизни, никогда-никогда не придут на помощь Дереку, и самодовольно усмехается.

Дерек стоит посреди разоренной кухни с совершенно несчастным выражением лица.

‒ Почему? ‒ спрашивает он голосом, полным отчаяния и безнадежности. ‒ Почему ты продолжаешь разрушать мою жизнь?

У Питера припасено так много ответов на этот простой вопрос. Ответов, которые могут сломать Дерека и отправить в леса до скончания дней. Но Питер только отряхивает рукав и поправляет куртку.

‒ Не будь столь мелодраматичным. Это ужасно по-детски, к тому же расстраивает бет.

Дерек закрывает лицо руками, а его плечи тяжело поднимаются и опускаются, пока он делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

 

Питер решает временно залечь на дно, поскольку прекрасно понимает разницу между простым раздражением и настоящим гневом, как и последствия того и другого.

Но он все равно заменяет все интернет-закладки на ноутбуке Айзека на сайты с очень извращенной порнографией каждый раз, когда этот глупый мальчик оставляет свой ноутбук без надзора. Он не хочет заставлять Айзека думать, что тот пропускает все веселье.

Затишье прекращается одним днем, когда Стайлз и Бойд спорят о фантастических романах в гостиной. Питер их игнорирует до тех пор, пока Бойд не упоминает Гарри Поттера.

‒ Питер, что ты думаешь о том, что Гарри ‒ седьмой хоркрукс? ‒ спрашивает Стайлз дерьмовым тоном. ‒ Упс, книга-то вышла в 2007. Ты же был в коме, да? Как печально.

‒ Чувак, ‒ говорит Бойд, качая головой. ‒ Не круто.

Может быть, именно это становится причиной, почему Питер не может сдержать себя в следующий раз.

 

Он идет по улице, возвращаясь с кладбища, когда замечает Стайлза, которого буквально выкидывает из дома незнакомец. Питер краем уха слышит что-то о «взломе и проникновении» и «колонии для малолеток». У Стайлза загнанное, отчаянное выражение лица, когда он, заикаясь, пытается извиниться. Питер мечтательно представляет себя сидящим на углу улицы и машущим мальчишке, пока шериф будет вынужденно надевать наручники на своего единственного ребенка за тяжкое преступление. Но через пару секунд берет себя в руки.

Невнятное извинение застревает у Стайлза в горле, когда ладонь Питера уверенно ложится на его плечо.

‒ Где ты был? ‒ требовательно спрашивает он своим лучшим голосом «ответственного взрослого». ‒ Мы с твоей матерью безумно переволновались!

‒ Этот мальчишка ваш? ‒ уточняет мужчина. От него дико несет рябиной. Теперь понятно, почему Стайлз так стремился попасть в дом.

‒ Да, приношу извинения, ‒ Питер трясет руку мужчины в рукопожатии, стискивая достаточно крепко, чтобы тот слегка поморщился от боли. ‒ Мой сын…

‒ Сын? ‒ громко восклицает Стайлз. ‒ Я не…

Питер кладет руку на шею Стайлза сзади, слегка предупреждающе сжимая.

‒ У моего сына небольшие проблемы с памятью. Мы раньше жили здесь. Некоторое время назад. Он вечно путается.

‒ Путается?

‒ Да, и это нас очень расстраивает, ‒ кивает Питер.

Стайлз немного корчится под тяжелой рукой Питера, пихая его локтем в тот бок, который не видит мужчина. Питер, продолжая улыбаться, с силой дергает Стайлза на себя, крепко держа его шею пальцами. Он чувствует, как в том месте, где они прижаты друг к другу, быстро колотится сердце мальчишки.

‒ Вы не похожи на родственников, ‒ подозрительно тянет мужчина.

‒ Я его приемный отец, ‒ отвечает Питер без промедления, снисходительно поглаживая Стайлза по голове.

‒ Вы не выглядите достаточно взрослым, чтобы быть отцом.

‒ Мы веганы.

Стайлз фыркает так тихо, что только Питер может услышать.

‒ Держите его подальше от моего дома. Если увижу его еще раз, вызову полицию, ‒ озлобленно буркает мужчина и уходит.

‒ Хорошего вам дня! ‒ кричит Питер ему в спину, уже утаскивая Стайлза прочь.

Он потирает нос ‒ запах рябины забился в ноздри.

‒ Этот парень ‒ колдун, ‒ отчаянно восклицает Стайлз, пока они идут по улице, а рука Питера по-прежнему по-отцовски покровительственно покоится на его плече. ‒ Я видел действительно странное дерьмо через окно.

‒ И ты подумал, что можно просто вломиться и рассмотреть поближе? ‒ саркастично осведомляется Питер. ‒ Отличный план. Молодчина, Стайлз.

‒ Не тебе говорить об отличных планах, ‒ ворчит тот. ‒ Притворяться моим отцом, господи боже!

‒ Я очень хорош в воспитании, чтоб ты знал, ‒ говорит Питер, понижая голос до нижнего регистра ‒ того самого, который он использовал в клубах и прокуренных барах в былые деньки, шепча пошлости на ухо любого тела, прижатого к нему достаточно тесно.

Рот Стайлза беззвучно открывается и закрывается; он слишком шокирован, чтобы помнить о все еще длящемся прикосновении. Рука на плече Стайлза становится менее отеческой и более намекающей, когда пальцы Питера обхватывают чужой затылок, а слишком длинные ногти слегка задевают короткие волоски. Он чувствует, как Стайлз дрожит от его прикосновений.

‒ Тебя нужно выпороть, Стайлз? ‒ с любопытством спрашивает Питер, не меняя, впрочем, тона. ‒ Ты выглядишь так, будто и правда нужно. Судя по твоему виду, тебе бы понравилось быть связанным и наказанным.

‒ Что? ‒ Стайлз с трудом сглатывает.

Питер протягивает руку, мягко лаская щеку Стайлза, прежде чем больно ущипнуть.

‒ Ауч! ‒ Стайлз отшатывается. ‒ Что за нахуй?

‒ Мне очень жаль прерывать наш с тобой маленький тет-а-тет, ‒ говорит Питер, даже не стараясь звучать искренне. Он позволяет своим глазам сверкнуть в уходящем солнечном свете. ‒ Но я так ждал седьмой книги после стольких лет. И я не принадлежу к тому типу людей, которые проглатывают обиды, Стайлз. Считай это дружеским предупреждением.

‒ Ты серьезно? Это детский роман, ты, социопат! ‒ громко вскрикивает Стайлз, все еще тараща на него огромные глаза.

‒ Социопаты тоже читают, ‒ хладнокровно отвечает Питер. ‒ У нас широкий круг интересов.

‒ У твоей мамаши широкий круг интересов, ‒ парирует Стайлз.

‒ Моя мать мертва, ‒ напоминает ему Питер, просто чтобы показать, какая он задница.

Стайлз замирает, и сложно назвать эмоцию, которая отражается на его лице, когда он отвечает:

‒ Что ж, вот это называется испортить момент.

‒ Сладкий, ты желаешь продолжить? ‒ Питер придвигается достаточно близко, чтобы их тела соприкоснулись, обхватывает запястье Стайлза и мягко потирает пальцем место, где бьется пульс.

‒ Заткнись, Питер, ‒ закатывает глаза Стайлз и отталкивает его.

Питер разочарован. Он был уверен, что прикосновение как минимум вызовет испуганную дрожь.

 

Оказывается, мужчина ‒ действительно колдун. И не особо жалует оборотней.

Заканчивается все скверно.

Для колдуна.

 

На восемнадцатилетие Стайлза Питер присылает ему букет цветов, коробку презервативов и открытку с надписью «Поздравляю, Малолетка Стайлз!».

Стайлз врывается к Дереку, открытка зажата в его трясущихся пальцах.

‒ Мне не нужны твои педофильские цветы!

Дерек даже не удосуживается поднять взгляд от того уродливого шкафа, который кропотливо собирает.

‒ Ну-ну, полегче, ‒ говорит Питер, переворачивая страницу книги. ‒ Эти цветы абсолютно легальны в глазах закона.

После того как Стайлз в гневе удаляется, Дерек вздыхает.

‒ Знаю, что это твой способ развлечения и все такое, но тебе стоит прекратить изводить Стайлза. Мне кажется, он воспринимает это в неправильном ключе.

‒ Тебе стоит прекратить изводить Стайлза, пожалуйста, ‒ поправляет Питер и уворачивается от куска шкафа, которым кидает в него Дерек.

 

Потом детишки разъезжаются по колледжам и оставляют Питера с Бойдом, который заместитель шерифа или типа того. И это. Так. Скучно.

Питер пробует все. Стоять слишком близко, жутко улыбаться, заставать врасплох в ванной, эмоционально манипулировать… Бойд либо не замечает, либо отвлеченно кивает. Однажды Питер громко проводит лекцию на тему того, как часто лидеры культов нацеливаются на одиноких людей, но убеждается, что Бойд никогда не испытывал такого рода уязвимость. Особенно когда, оглядываясь через плечо спустя двадцать минут после начала своего монолога, замечает, что Бойд едва не заснул.

Бойд даже извиняется, утверждая, что у Питера очень успокаивающий голос.

Бойд ‒ это полный отстой.

А с Дереком слишком просто.

 

Питер испытывает почти облегчение, когда начинается лето и все возвращаются. И не только потому, что Дерек прекращает распространять вокруг себя страх быть навсегда покинутым. Самое лучшее случается, когда группа банши, преследующая трех оборотней по всему штату, начинает терроризировать город. Это как гребаное Рождество.

Заканчивается все тем, что они закапывают тела в окрестностях соседнего города. Стайлз и Питер стоят на посту на востоке, Бойд и Айзек патрулируют запад. Скотт вытягивает короткую соломинку и вынужден помогать Дереку вырезать и сжигать языки.

Стайлз следит за Питером краем глаза. Тот чешет щеку и старательно проецирует ауру тотальной скуки, в то время как на самом деле пытается игнорировать запах огня и дыма. Ему практически удается.

Стайлз откашливается. Питер поворачивает голову и приподнимает бровь.

‒ Да?

‒ Ты, кхм, ты в порядке? ‒ неловко спрашивает Стайлз. ‒ Со всем этим… запахом горящей плоти?

Питер поднимает вторую бровь.

‒ Окей, я мог сформулировать это лучше, ‒ Стайлз заметно ежится.

‒ Ну, ‒ говорит Питер, трогая кончиком языка верхнюю губу, ‒ отвлекающий маневр мне бы не помешал.

‒ Нет. Не-а. Нет, сэр. Не будет этого, ‒ Стайлз быстро и отчаянно мотает головой.

‒ Но, Стайлз, что, если у меня всплывут травматические воспоминания и случится регресс в сторону убийств и всего прочего?

‒ Я пырну тебя в горло и буду смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью на траве, ‒ Стайлз вынимает из куртки нож, воняющий аконитом. ‒ Лидия сделала его сама.

Питер собирается лишь искоса бросить на него взгляд, но не выдерживает и честно усмехается во все лицо. Он никогда не наслаждался ничем так сильно, как резвым и острым умом. Кончики губ Стайлза тоже дергаются вверх, хоть тот и и прячет это за насмешкой.

Где-то в лесу трещит ветка, и свет от фонарика мелькает между деревьев. Питер бормочет ругательства. Он отвлекся сначала на запахи горящей плоти, потом на Стайлза и пропустил приближение двух людей.

Стремительно переместившись, Питер хватает Стайлза за талию и вцепляется в его одежду. Тот смотрит на него расширившимися темными глазами.

‒ Подыграй мне, ‒ подмигивает Питер.

‒ О боже, ‒ бормочет Стайлз, но все же убирает нож и обхватывает его шею. ‒ Приятно знать, что ты не меняешься. Я уж забеспокоился, что ты стал меньшим психом.

‒ Я никогда не изменюсь в отношении тебя, Стайлз, ‒ утешает Питер и притягивает бедра Стайлза ближе к своим.

Луч фонаря выхватывает из темноты их силуэты, и слышится вздох. Кто бы их ни обнаружил, они точно не ожидали увидеть двух обнимающихся в лесу мужчин. Питер знает, что его глаза отражают свет, и прищуривается, чтобы уменьшить блеск, поэтому едва может разглядеть две фигуры.

‒ И-извините, ‒ женщина заикается. Ее голос звучит удивленно и сконфуженно. Питер хотел бы уловить ее запах, но вонь от костра перебивает все. ‒ Мы почуяли дым.

‒ Наши друзья развели огонь в лагере. Мы ускользнули, чтобы побыть наедине, если вы понимаете, о чем я, ‒ говорит Питер, ведя руками по спине Стайлза вниз, останавливаясь только когда чужое колено предупреждающе дергается рядом с его яйцами.

Двое уходят, выкрикивая неловкие извинения. Питер отпускает Стайлза, не замечая, как неохотно тот убирает руки с его плеч.

 

На следующий день, когда Питер один в доме, он слышит, как входная дверь открывается и закрывается. Он узнает шаги Стайлза и думает, что тот ищет Дерека, но тут дверь в его спальню распахивается.

‒ Принято стучать, ‒ говорит ему Питер, вставая из-за стола.

‒ Заткнись, ‒ отвечает Стайлз и захлопывает дверь ногой.

Питер успевает дважды моргнуть, перед тем как Стайлз толкает его к стене и целует.

Его первый порыв ‒ в изумлении оттолкнуть Стайлза, потому что хоть он и крайне рад реакции, вызванной неподобающими сексуальными заигрываниями, последним человеком, которого Питер целовал, была его жена. Но краткая вспышка паники гаснет под напором агрессивно врывающегося в его рот языка Стайлза. Может, и черт с ним, думает Питер и сгребает в горсть волосы парня, с силой наклоняя его голову, срывая стон с губ. Этого звука достаточно, чтобы Питер забыл о своем секундном дискомфорте и поддался зову стремительно твердеющего члена, в то время как горячий язык Стайлза ловко лижет его собственный.

Эрекцию Стайлза Питер отчетливо ощущает бедром, а тот уже запускает руку в его штаны и оборачивает руку вокруг налившегося ствола ‒ жарко и идеально. Питер старается не застонать, когда пальцы исчезают, но не может сдержать вырвавшегося тихого рычания, едва Стайлз падает на колени.

Его руки быстро расстегивают пуговицы на джинсах, и прежде чем Питер осознает, что именно происходит, он получает самый агрессивный минет в своей жизни. Рот Стайлза плотно обхватывает его член, но стоит Питеру потянуть того за волосы, как его чувствительной плоти коротко предупреждающе касаются зубы. Невнятно прошипев, Питер цепляется когтями за стену, оставляя на дереве глубокие следы. Снизу за ним наблюдают горящие глаза Стайлза, запах возбуждения слишком силен, и Питер шумно выпускает воздух, откидываясь головой на стену. Всего этого слишком много и слишком мало одновременно.

Осторожно Питер начинает подаваться бедрами вперед в попытке направить. Потому что именно так у них все и работает: Питер испытывает границы дозволенного, а Стайлз устанавливает рамки.

У Стайлза широко распахнуты глаза, и Питер чувствует приглушенную вибрацию его гортани. Он принимает это за разрешение и медленно толкается бедрами, смотря, как его член исчезает в идеально растянутом кольце губ и скользит обратно. Стайлз вздрагивает на полу, но какое-то время не возражает, а затем впечатывает бедра Питера обратно в стену. Тот судорожно выдыхает, но позволяет Стайлзу себя удерживать. Пока.

В очередной раз подняв глаза на лицо Питера, Стайлз оборачивает язык вокруг головки его члена, чтобы уже через секунду вобрать на всю длину.

Жар опаляет живот Питера, мускулы сокращаются, и он не может сдержать стона. Стайлз, все еще насаженный на его член, усмехается. Этого достаточно, чтобы толкнуть Питера за грань, и он спускает Стайлзу в горло без всякого предупреждения.

Стайлз встает, вытирая уголки губ. Питер притягивает его за шею и целует ‒ влажно, глубоко, грязно, смакуя свой вкус. Стайлз издает потрясающие звуки, пока Питер покусывает его нижнюю губу, лижет краешек рта, где вкус наиболее концентрированный. Стайлз вжимается членом в его бедра почти с отчаянием.

‒ Как скоро ты будешь снова готов? ‒ скулит Стайлз, цепляясь за плечи Питера. ‒ Я знаю, что ты, типа, древний и все дела, но я очень, очень хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Питер резко толкает Стайлза на кровать, больно дергая за волосы, и наказывает его риммингом. Губами и языком он вытягивает из мальчишки отчаянные звуки, пока тот не начинает в открытую стонать в простыни. В результате Стайлз принимается умолять, и только тогда Питер позволяет ему кончить.

Следующий оргазм медленный ‒ Питер использует свои пальцы, в то же время отсасывая Стайлзу, что тянется, как им кажется обоим, целую вечность. Но вот наконец Стайлз достаточно открыт и смазан слюной, лубрикантом и собственной спермой. Питер входит в него ‒ неспешно, не встречая никакого сопротивления, а затем начинает вбиваться короткими движениями. Член Стайлза снова твердеет до каменного состояния, и Питер убирает с него пальцы. Плотно обхватив чужие запястья, он удерживает их над лохматой головой, не давая мальчишке и самому прикоснуться к себе. Другой рукой он приподнимает бедра Стайлза, чтобы входить под идеальным углом.

Стайлз срывается на крик, кончая в очередной раз, и стискивает талию Питера длинными ногами. Тот опускает его руки и, притронувшись губами к манящей впадинке на шее, позволяет впиться ногтями в свою спину. Когда Питер кончает ‒ это похоже на удар под дых; дыхание перехватывает, оставляя опустошение.

Стайлз сталкивает его с себя, клюет в губы, подскакивает с кровати и тянется за одеждой.

‒ Не любитель обнимашек, значит, ‒ усмехается Питер, откидываясь на подушки.

Он вдыхает, вбирая в себя запах того, насколько разбитым, насколько использованным Стайлз себя ощущает.

‒ Пошел нахуй.

‒ Может, в следующий раз, ‒ зевает Питер, томно раскидываясь на кровати. ‒ Я очень разносторонний.

Он скалится, наблюдая, как глаза Стайлза жадно прослеживают движение оголенных бедер по простыне.

Одежда отправляется обратно на пол.

 

Иногда Питер задумывается, не следует ли как-то продуктивнее использовать свое время. В конце концов, он вернулся из мертвых. Даже стыдно так бездарно разбазаривать результат столь идеально выполненного плана. И он пытается составить список «Злобных Способов Быть Злобным», однако ему удается записать всего два пункта: «Убить Арджентов» и «Украсть силу Альфы у Дерека».

Но затем Питер вычеркивает их, поскольку они «повторяющиеся» и «слишком предсказуемые».

Стайлз находит список, когда приезжает на зимние каникулы. На столе. Развернутым. Где Питер его и оставил.

‒ Сила Альфы? Серьезно? ‒ спрашивает Стайлз, тыча бумажкой Питеру в лицо. ‒ Три года ‒ и вот все, что ты смог придумать?

‒ Меня отвлекали, ‒ пожимает Питер плечами, даже не оправдываясь.

‒ Это попросту лениво! ‒ ругается Стайлз, комкая лист и бросая на пол, тем не менее позволяя Питеру дотянуться до себя и затащить на колени.

Пока Стайлз устраивается на нем, Питер осторожно прикусывает его ключицу, а пальцами мнет упругую задницу.

‒ Ты должен продолжать отвлекать меня, ‒ Питер выдыхает эти слова прямо в губы Стайлзу. ‒ На благо стаи.

Тот делает сердитое лицо, но его следующие слова вырываются с некоторым напряжением, и Питер может чувствовать, что становящаяся все более внушительной причина кроется между их плотно прижатых тел.

‒ Ты просто уморительный засранец, не так ли?

Питер щурится, довольный: наконец-то у него появился кто-то, способный оценить шутку.


End file.
